


A Tag Team Of Teeth

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Al's Memories Of FFXV [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "You" are human, Al himself is not actually in this fic, Everyone else is also something, Everyone is some kind of creature, F/M, Gladio is a Werewolf, I assure you that the sex is great, I just didn't bother writing it all out, Iggy is a Vampire, Multi, Reader Insert, So the sex part ain't great, They're just not actively at camp, This fic is actually about the biting, This started because of a fixation on different kinds of teeth, but it's the same universe, have fun, we call this "Nibbleverse"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: The rest of the team is gone, they're hunting something to eat, the window of time before they come back is uncertain, but Gladio and Iggy are propositioning you and there's something fun about that idea.





	A Tag Team Of Teeth

Gladiolus Amicitia, tall, proud, powerful, beautiful, the kind of man anyone would lose their mind over, and here he was, chatting you up in camp. You stumble through replies, trying to keep up.

He drops down into a crouch, closer to you in your seated position by the fire. “I've seen the way you look at me.” They way he's looking at you right now is definitely reminding you of exactly why you look at him that way.

You stumble on your words, throat thick with nerves.

He laughs, leans in closer. “If you want a taste I'm right here.” He licks his lips, flashes you that cocky grin, sharp canines clearly visible.

You nod, you don't even think about it, you just nod.

And then he's kissing you, and it's slow and forceful and he's so in control you can feel restrained power when you put your hands on his shoulders just for something to hold onto.

You let out a soft gasp as his tongue presses between your lips, letting him in, feeling him claim your mouth, and he growls. The sound rumbles low in his chest and shoots straight to your core.

The noise you make in undignified to say the least.

The clearing of a throat makes you jump, you shove at Gladio's shoulders, he rocks back onto his heels.

“I would appreciate you not having your way with each other in the middle of camp.”

Ignis. Of course it was Ignis. And the way he was watching you sent shivers down your spine, in the best way.

Gladio grinned, sharp teeth glimmering, and lifted his head in challenge. “You gonna join us? Or what?”

You gasp, Iggy takes a step forward, all the lithe grace of a predator in his motions.

“If you're so sure you can keep up.” You can hear his smile, you flush red, stammer a bit, can't get the words to come out.

“You up for it, sweetheart?” Gladio is looking at you again, his eyes bright and hungry.

You just nod vigorously, oh by the six you want this.

Iggy laughs softly. “Then shall we avail ourselves of the tent?”

The rest of the team is gone, they're hunting something to eat, the window of time before they come back is uncertain, but there's something fun about that idea.

Gladio stands, offers you his hand, which you take and without warning he's lifting you up, scooping you into powerful arms, and carrying you towards the tent.

You might scream a little bit, it's unexpected is all. You blush and hide your face in his shoulder while both men laugh softly.

“I do believe you've frightened her, Gladio.” Ignis's voice was so close suddenly, then a warm hand on your cheek, brushing back a lock of hair.

You look up, and there's Iggy, so close behind Gladio that their bodies were likely touching, and he's watching you with sharp eyes, his smile a little wider than normal, the flash of fangs in the distant firelight makes you shiver as a tingle spreads over your neck.

What would those teeth feel like on your skin? You can't help but wonder. Thankfully Gladio is putting you down now so you have other things to think of, like not falling down.

You stumble a bit anyway, and Ignis is there in a flash, steadying you from behind, his body pressed to yours and an arm around your waist.

Your heart races, he purrs in response. “Relax. Enjoy yourself.” That does not help your heart rate.

Gladio lowers to his knees, eagerly pushing up your shirt, kissing your belly as his hands, surprisingly gently, remove your pants. His fingers find waist of your underwear and those are soon gone as well. He looks up at you, amber eyes glowing faintly goldenrod in the dim tent.

By the six that does something to you, and you can hear him sniff, and growl, and his grin widens.

“I think it's my turn for a taste.” He easily lifts your legs onto his shoulders, Iggy doesn't react to the shift, simply supporting your weight like a wall.

Gladio does not hesitate, his mouth is at your sex in an instant, tongue deft in it's work teasing you. Low groans leave him as you grasp at his hair and grind your hips down against his mouth.

The rumble of a groan in your ear reminds you the wall behind you is actually a person and you tilt your head to look at him.

“Iggy...” You're flushed red and a cry springs forth when Gladio pushes a finger into you.

The man behind you gives you a smile and leans in to kiss your neck slowly.

You gasp and shiver and before you can stop yourself you blurt out “B-bite me...”

Both men freeze for a moment, Gladio looking up past your head to Ignis and Iggy staring at you, eyes lighting up red for just a moment.

“If you're certain.” He slowly sucks a hickie onto your neck.

Gladio grunts a bit before going back to his work eating you out with gusto.

You're close already, so so close, and then with a sharp sting you feel fangs pierce your neck and an instant later you're arching your back, crying out in release against Gladio's tongue as bliss rocks your body radiating from where the man behind you has buried his fangs.

The man kneeling before you lets out a low growl and he pushes a second finger into you mercilessly thrusting as you rock your hips into him.

Iggy's teeth slide out of your neck and his tongue passes over the holes, sealing them perfectly, nothing but a tingling and the rush of your orgasm left behind.

Gladio sets your feet on the ground, Ignis supports your weight when you wobble. Now you can feel the hard ridge of his erection press against you.

You're flushed red, panting softly, and only just barely able to keep your feet.

Gladio sheds his shirt then loops an arm around you taking you from Iggy, who then sheds his own shirt. Now you are naked waist-down with the both of them naked to the waist. And it is more than a little overwhelming.

Pressed against Gladio's hulking body you can feel his own member straining in his leather pants, and it thrills you to know these men want you.

And then they are both removing their belts, pants opening, Gladio takes the time to step out of his but Ignis simply frees his length before drawing you to him again, lifting you easily.

Gladio takes your legs and grins, addressing Iggy over your shoulder. “Go for it. I can wait.”

Ignis chuckles and guides your arms over the larger man's shoulders, leaning forward with you, using Gladio as a wall to support you as he presses himself into you with a firm motion.

He doesn't hesitate, fucks into you with sharp quick thrusts. His self control carries him through another two orgasms that absolutely wreck your nerves before he finally spills himself inside you.

Unceremoniously he pulls out, fixes his pants, picks up his shirt, and as he pulls it back on he waves lazily.

“Don't be too long you two.” And then he's gone from the tent and you're alone with Gladio.

His eyes are glowing bright goldenrod as he lays you on his own sleeping bag pulls you onto your hands and knee.

His big hands move over your hips and his voice is low.

“Damn... Watching Iggy work always gets me a little wild...”

You squeak, and then a sharp gasp leaves you as he presses his thick member into you.

Gladio fucks you from behind, breath hot on your neck, the occasional scrape of his teeth on your skin.

Big hands drag you back along his length and it's not long before he sinks those big teeth into your neck as he releases inside you, driving you over the edge a final time as well.

He pants raggedly in your ear, growling lowly. “fuck...”

He pulls out, sits on the sleeping bag, pulls you into his lap holding you close.

“You alright?”

You can't get words out, so you nod sleepily against his chest. He rubs your back and holds you gently.

“We better get you cleaned up before they get back.”

You've dozed off in his arms before he can finish the sentence though.


End file.
